Nightmares
by chaostheory1989
Summary: All people have nightmares, and when you fight the worst of the world on a daily basis, they can be more terrifying then normal. Rated M for references to large amounts of death and blood. BBxRae, RobxStar


Nightmares

**Nightmares**

The one last Titan, the sole survivor of a brutal attack walks down the ruined corridor leading to the room of the worst loss she felt in the attack.

All the bodies had been removed from the scene. It was heart breaking to see the normally stoic Bruce Wayne cry over the body of his adoptive son and daughter in law. He wept for Dick Grayson formerly known as Robin, the stoic leader of the Teen Titans and Koriand'r Grayson formerly known as Starfire, the glue that held the titans together.

Mr and Mrs Stone wept when the battered and bloody body of Cyborg was found, the fluid of his robotic parts mixing in with his blood. He didn't fall without a fight, and many of the attackers fell by his hands alone, it was only when they brought in the big guns that he fell, but like a true hero, he brought many down with him in his last seconds; the sonic cannons on his body discharging nothing but a blast.

Beast Boy was the last to fall. In the heat of battle, the vegan developed a blood lust. He savagely attacked and killed more then any of the others that fell. Only Raven, in her agony of seeing him fall took down more. He had no living family members by blood to weep over his corpse.

It took emergency services an entire day to get towards his body as Raven lay weeping on him with her shield around them.

They were all buried underneath a large statue. Glittering emeralds stood in for the green eyes of Garfield Logan and Koriand'r Grayson, the shimmering Sapphires stood in for the eyes of Dick Grayson and the body of Victor Stone. They used Gold for the shining skin of Kori and rubies for her hair. They stood proud, guarding the bodies of those they replicate. The shared tomb has the phrase "verus vir , nos vadum requiro vos", it was selected by the President and means "True Heroes, We shall miss you"

The tomb matters little to Raven, she only seeks comfort in the one place that was untouched. Beast Boy was the first to know of the attack, he had trouble sleeping, it was something most of the Titans knew, only Cyborg, who was placed in a sleep cycle, and Starfire, who was born to a warrior race had little to no trouble with sleep. This night was shared by two insomniacs, Raven was in her room, reading an ancient tome as she did when sleep eluded her, and Beast Boy retreated to a world of pixels and pointless teleshopping of late night television. His quick reactions saved him from being the first to fall to the barrage, after all, a small target is harder to hit and a flea is very small, but the menagerie in a man is one tough person to beat in a fight.

The alarms were tripped and all Titans were on alert,

Cyborg never managed to leave his room, the onslaught reached him first, Robin never managed to begin his fight, the enemy brought firearms, and a rifle shot struck him in the head. Starfire witnessed the fall of her husband, they were newly married and she was a widow at the tender human age of just nineteen. She became an Angel of Death, he Star bolts destroyed entire corridors of raiders, but soon she fell. In her final moments, Raven felt from the alien nothing but peace, she was going back to Robin, back to _her_ Robin, the emergency services remarked on how beautiful she was even in death, the soft smile adding light to her cold face.

Raven heard the pained cry of Cyborg over the throaty roar of a heavy machine gun, there was only a moment of piece before two entire floors were destroyed in an explosion.

She rushed to Beast Boy, who stood in the common room surrounded by the dead bodies of his attackers, their own blood on his face, mixing in with the wide range of lacerations to his body. He smiled at her before he began to change in to a lion, her once blue cape was splattered with red in an instant.

It was in slow motion to her, the pained look on Beast Boys face as he dropped to his knees and slumped over on the floor; dead.

It was with tears in her eyes that she lost control, her rage took control, and as she did with Trigon when she turned sixteen, her blue and crimson cloak was flushed with a white so bright many attackers looked away for fear of retinal damage.

The emergency services rushing to reach the tower were quoted as seeing a large ball of dark energy, known as that of Raven's, expand and shroud the Tower.

The attack killed every last attacker where they stood, and it wasn't an easy death. The energy slowly crushed there brains until tears of blood fell and every last raider fell to the floor.

Raven walks down the charred corridor on which Robin fell so suddenly, so easily. Hot tears trail down her cheeks as she sees the single red rose, placed on the spot he fell at, withered and darkened from lack of water, it to was dying, like everything was in this tower.

Just like Raven was dying.

She found his room, the door still shut and the insides untouched by the attack. Why would it have been? The occupant was in the Common room.

The power had failed days ago, so Raven was forced to use the fail safe, and disconnected the door from all systems, letting her ease the door open.

Instantly _his_ scent hit her, and the tears already flowing sped up. His unique scent of earth and wild grass, the piles of unwashed clothing, the ever present bunk beds and a small desk covered in pictures of all the Titans. One took centre stage though, It was of Her and Beast Boy, dancing in a Jazz Club; it was their first date, and a treasured memory for both.

Slowly, she set herself down upon the bed, still ruffled up from his tossing and turning on the night of his fall, she slowly curled up in his bed and clutched her hands to here heart and felt it slowing down.

As her heart slowly stopped and her world went black, Raven shuddered awake.

The sharp movements sent a small green cat rolling off the bed, when he came to a rest, the green eyes glared at Raven, but softened as he smelt fear. The shape changed, from a small green cat to a muscular young man in naught but his boxer shorts.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shivering body, whispering comforting words in to her ears, and gentle kisses to the top of her head.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little story, I want to say before anyone else asks "Who are the attackers?", the story is almost entirely in a dream, and last I checked a dream never makes sense.


End file.
